Happy Chanukkah Ron Stoppable
by screaming phoenix
Summary: Ron, a dreidel, and two lovely ladies make a special night for reflection. Done for Zaratan's holiday contest.


The All purpose disclaimer:

Disney still owns Kim Possible and it still vexes me so!

This was done for Zaratan's Holiday contest.

The big shout out for CajunBear73 for his mad beta skills and interesting conversations.

________________________________________________________________________

_Chance, it's all a question of chance. _The thought danced through Ron's mind like a leaf suddenly carried aloft by the December winds that blew outside his parents' house that night. Ron Stoppable considered his little sister as she watched her big brother with a question in her eyes.

"Come on Han, put something in the pot." Ron gently reminded his sister. Hanna picked up several gold foil wrapped chocolate coins and tossed them into the middle of the space they were using as a pot for the game they were playing.

Ron then picked up the dreidel and gave it a twist that sent it spinning across the hardwood floor of the Stoppable living room. The bright colors merged as the top spun obscuring the symbols painted onto the side. The Hebrew symbols of: Nun, Gimel, Hei and Shin 'A Great Miracle Happened Here.' Ancient words that celebrated the miracle of light, representing a people's faith and a victory over an oppressor long since turned to dust. The dreidel started to wobble then fell onto its side, Nun: nothing.

A third player reached for the fallen top. As always, Ron marveled that such slim and gentle hands had such strength in them. He had felt her tender hands caress him one minute then knock some henchman, three times her size, across the room the next.

Kim gave the top a practiced flip that sent it spinning. Kim watched it intensely as it spun. Her competitive nature, even here, was in full force. Playing a holiday game was the same, to her, as taking out a villain; she strived to win and be the best at whatever she did.

"All right everybody, here's the winning toss coming up" Kim remarked.

The top spin wobbled and fell over revealing the symbol to all: Shin.

"All right everybody," Kim commented with merriment in her voice, "Lets up the ante!"

She then proceeded to add more chocolate coins to the pot. Ron and Hanna added their respective bets and the top, spun by Hanna with a twist, which sent it off again.

Ron watched the Hebrew symbols twist and dance in a whirlwind of motion. The older words replaced by the Yiddish words nit (nothing), gantz (all), halb (half) and shtell (put), which are the rules of the game. Ron smirked as he recalled when his Cousin Shawn had called Gimel, 'gimme' and had the riot act read to him by his mother.

Ron watched as the top slowed down and fell, Nit: Nothing.

Kim grabbed the toy and gave it another experienced twist as it spun from her hand.

Ron watched the dreidel spin its way across the open space flanked by the three bodies. He looked up just in time to see Kim watching him. That quick glance earned him one of her wonderful smiles; the kind that so lit up her face and showed the inner beauty that so matched her outer appearance. She blushed a bit at his scrutiny and puckered her lips at him in the gesture of a phantom kiss. She then turned her full attention back to the game before her.

Nun, Gimel, Hei and Shin.; the symbols chased themselves around and around like Ron's thoughts; which returned to his original musings. _So much of K.P's and my life has been ruled by chance;.....Going to the same pre-school....the bully...........becoming best friends.....the typo that led to our first mission.....Monkey Fist and the M.M.P.....__Yamanuchi.... the Lotus Blade....being the 'Chosen One'.......Synthodrone 901........A chance taken, a dream fulfilled, a love returned in full measure.....Graduation......Warhok and Warmonga........going full monkey.......tossing the aliens into their crashing ship..... the guilt of taking lives, the joy of the summer with Kim........Learning to control the M.M.P better.....going to college and living with Kim......._

The falling dreidel caught Ron's attention as it landed with Shin uppermost: up the ante.

Ron lazily tossed the dreidel into the circle where it wobbled a bit then fell with Gimel uppermost: All.

Hanna ran into Ron's arms and shouted, "You won Ron, you get everything!"

Ron stood, picking up his sister as he did so and then gathered a smiling Kim with his free hand, drawing her closer to him for a group hug.

Gently kissing the top of his sisters' head and looking at his girlfriend Ron remarked with a smile, "You got that right Han, the most important things anyway."

Ron gathered the two most important ladies in his life into a tighter embrace and said with a lopsided grin.

"Merry Christmas, K.P."

Kim gave her boyfriend a large, happy smile and remarked, "Happy Chanukkah Ron."

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Chanukkah and a Happy New Year  
from the screaming phoenix!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I used a website called Judaism 101 for the information and background on Chanukkah as well as the spelling of the holiday. It is a very well designed and informative place to go if you need any general information about the Jewish religion and customs.


End file.
